Nightmare
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: The MFB bladers are having nightmares...wonder why! Read to find out. {Had to reload because of an error}
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare **

** I OWN NOTHING**

_This story does contain my one OC, Cheshire, later. _

"Madoka," the name is shouted through the room and I bolt up in bed. Looking around, I see Hikaru sleeping in the bed next to me. Everything seems to be fine.

"MADOKA!" I hear again. I get up and walk to the door. I unlock and open it, peeking outside the doorway. There's nothing there and everything is silent again.

"That's so weird." I start to shut the door when I hear a cackling sound behind me. I turn and see a figure with their beyblade aimed at me.

"LET IT RIP!" they yell and I scream as the bey flies at me.

...

"Madoka?" I say as I wake up. She's sleeping peacefully in the bed next to me. Everything seems okay but something is off.

"HIKARU!" I hear a small voice scream and I jolt out of bed. I run to the door but there's no one there.

"HIKARU!" The voice screams again. I turn around in a circle after entering the hall.

"HELLO?!" I call out as I look down the north end.

"Hello again." I gasp as I turn to see my worst nightmare standing there.

"RYUGA?!" I pant a little as I feel panic overtake me.

"Prepare yourself…" He whips out his bey and aims it at me. I reach for Aquario but it's not there. It's on my dresser with my launcher. I try to run for the door but it's gone.

Suddenly we're at the Bey Park and I have my bey in hand.

"Aquario." I say softly and realize I'm still in my nightgown. I look down and see I'm in my old beyblading outfit. Suddenly I recognize this place. It's the Battle Bladers Stage.

"THREE!" the crowd calls and I protest.

"TWO!" I protest again, begging not to do this.

"ONE!" I have to launch my bey. I quickly prepare and get ready.

"LET IT RIP!"

...

"Gingka?" I say as I wake. He lies sleeping next to me and Masamune snores in the other bed. I sneak out of the bed.

"KENCHI!" Yu shouts and I rush for the door. I struggle with the lock but get it to open. I see Doji has Yu at the end of the hall and I race towards them.

"YU!"

"KENCHI!" The door starts to shut and I hear another voice behind me.

"KENTA!" Gingka says as he battle Ryuga in the hall.

"Gingka? I thought you were asleep."

"Help me, Kenta!" Ryuga calls out a move and Gingka goes flying backwards.

"GINGKA!"

...

"Hello." I hear as I sit up in the bed. Yu sleeps in the other bed and all is quiet. But something's wrong. The years of being an agent have trained me well. I am out of the bed in seconds with Eagle in hand.

"Who's there?" I sneak around the hall after opening the door silently. I hear the little pitter-patter of feet and I follow the sound.

"Hello, Tsubasa." I turn and see my dark self standing there.

"NO!" I yell a little. "NOT AGAIN!" my evil self laughs as I start to fall to my knees and I freak out.

**"So the bladers are having nightmares….wonder why." *evil giggle***

**"Cheshire….stop typing stuff in my name!"**

**"Oops, gotta go, loves…" *runs away***

**Sorry about that….man, I gotta watch her. Anyway thanks for reading. This is the first in a mystery series. I don't know how long it will be yet but I think you guys will like it. So, the bladers are having nightmares…..wonder what's going to happen?! Well, I know but you don't! *evil laugh that ends abruptly with hacking cough* Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. And for the people reading Memories of Beyblade, the reason I have not updated is because I have two people asking for different people so…I don't know who to write.**

**TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nightmare **_

As always, I own nothing! (But wouldn't it be sweet if I did…=D) {Quick thing…did anyone notice anything similar about the nightmares….if you didn't catch, you can look back now…=D It's important to the storyline that you catch it…or is it?! I don't know or not but I thought I would make something alike in every nightmare…read to find out.}

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up….WAKE UP!" I hear as I look around. I sit up in the bed and see Kenta sleeping peacefully next to me and Masamune mutters something about Tsubasa and cheeseburgers…

"Help me!" I hear and I am out of the bed quickly. I run over to the door and open it. Stepping into the hall, I look around.

"Hello?" I glance back in the room and see the others are still sleeping…

"Gingka!" A voice sounds behind me and I turn in shock. There stands Ryuga…my greatest rival and Kyoya…my other greatest rival….I have two greatest rivals?!

"Prepare yourself, Gingka…for now…." Ryuga strikes the "FIREPOWER!" pose. "We do battle…" Kyoya does a ballet twirl as he prepares Leone. I am confused so badly right now. I grab Pegasus but I see it's a cheeseburger instead.

"Huh?!" I try again and end up pulling a ton of cheeseburgers out of my bey case.

"Three…."

"WAIT!" I keep trying as they count down and launch their beys at me. Leone and L-Drago transform mid-flight into Cheeseburgers. They attack me and try to eat me. I laugh as they tickle me with their biting efforts.

"What?" I say as all the other burgers stand up and attack me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I hear Masamune's voice. He joins the others and I ask him why he's up.

"Ask him…" he points to Kyoya and Ryuga.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASK HIM?! WHICH HIM?" I shout as the burgers munch on my clothes.

"GINGKA!" I hear as Hyoma enters this crazy place. He comes over and punches me in the face.

...

"Gingka!" My best friend jolts up in the bed as I shake his shoulder again. Aries spins on his lap and flies back to my hand.

"Hyoma?!" He looks around and sees everyone's is asleep.

"Hey, stay awake." I snap my fingers under his nose and he opens his eyes again.

"Hyoma…what's going on?"

"I don't know but everyone is asleep and having nightmares." I motion around the room and look at our friends. Each one has a look of terror on their faces as they fight their nightmares.

"Were you in my dream?"

"Yes, I was able to break out of mine and come into yours through Aries." I show him my bey and then I look at it for a moment.

"So how do we break the nightmares?"

"Simple, we go inside each one…and wake them up. It won't be easy with some of them but I think we can do it." Just then Yu and Kenta cry out in their nightmares. I launch Aries.

"So, who's first?"

"I think Yu or Kenta." I watch as everything becomes fuzzy and I enter another nightmare.

...

"So, whose dream is this?" I look around with Gingka and see we are in the infamous hallway.

"It hasn't begun yet. We'll see in a moment." I say as one of the doors open. Yu comes out and looks around.

"What's he doing and why is it just starting? I thought they were already in nightmares." Gingka whispers.

"They restart after some time. When I entered yours, I had to wait for it to restart." We watch as Yu turns both ways looking for something.

"Hello, Yu." Tsubasa appears but he doesn't look like himself. He has red eyes and a crazed look.

"Tsubasa!" Yu cries and try to go to him but is blow back by purple gusts and flames.

"So Yu's nightmare is a Dark Power Tsubasa." I mutter. I tell Gingka to get by Yu and he does. I walk over to Dream Tsubasa and punch him as hard as I can. The dream figure evaporates and we are shot back to the other room as Yu wakes.

"GAHH!" He shouts as he jolts up.

"Hey, Yu!" Gingka hugs him and I ready Aries.

"Come on, guys." I aim at Kenta. "We've got friends to save."

**"I'm back again…" *evil giggle with smile* "I stole Dar Dar's computer and I am hiding in her closet. She doesn't know." *snickers* **

** "CHESHIRE!" **

** "OH NO!" *closet door opens and I grab the laptop* **

** "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" **

** "RATS!" *storms off* **

** Sorry about that again. She is…*makes motion with hands* Anyway, I hope this chapter cleared up some of the stuff and revealed the plot enough. I hope you guys like it. **

** "WHEN DO I COME IN?!" **

** "I HAVN'T DECIDED YET!" **

** Anyway, thanks for reading and review please. As one author said, "Reviews feed the plot bunnies; they're dying over here." =D I can't remember at the moment who said it but thanks random yet named author. *gives thumbs-up* Hope you liked it and can't wait to write more. TTYL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare **

** I OWN NOTHING! **

** Chapter 3**

"GINGKA!" I open my eyes and see we are back in the infamous hallway. I look forwards and see Kenta. We've done it! We got in his dream as well; let's see if we can break this one. Kenta stands battling Ryuga as Gingka lays on the floor, unconscious.

"Gingkie, how are you in two places at once?" Yu asks me concerned.

"That's dream Gingka." I say indifferently.

"Oh."

"Give me a second…" I walk over to Ryuga and punch him in the face. The image wavers then stabilizes. I was expecting this. Ryuga raises a fist and punches me back. I fly back and Yu and Gingka catch me.

"How can it…" I stutter a little and Kenta continues to battle Ryuga.

"Gingkie…You have to help him." Yu says and Gingka gives him a confused look.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Yu points over to dream Gingka and says he can merge with it.

"Just go lay down on it." Yu suggests and Gingka laughs nervously. He walks over and looks down on it.

"Gingka, you need to hurry. The dream will restart soon."

"Alright." He awkwardly lies down and a glow surrounds him. He and the dream version stand and act as one.

"GO GINGKIE!" Yu cheers. Gingka runs over and punches Ryuga. The dream figure evaporates and we're back in the main room again.

"What happened?" Kenta asks and I give him a quick version of it.

"Hey guys, what if we spilt up…we would be able to wake the rest faster." Gingka suggests.

"Okay." I show them what do and we separate into four different dreams.

"Why hasn't it restarted?" I say after entering a dream. I look around and there's nothing. No sign that the dream's restarted or anything. "I think I can change that."

"MADOKA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I wait a moment and do it again.

"MADOKA!" The door opens and Madoka steps out. She looks left and right and then back inside. She screams and falls out into the hall. A hooded figure comes out and aims a bey at her.

"LET IT RIP!" He calls and I rip Aries as well. The two bey clash above her head. She screams and ducks down again. The figure looks at me for a moment and then disappears. Madoka lays, shivering on the ground.

"Madoka…" I try to get her attention. She's wrapped in fetal position and rocks back and forth.

"Don't please…I don't wanna battle." She whimpers. I grab Aries and stuff it in my pocket.

"Madoka!" I try again but then we are brought back to the main room. She awakes with tears in her eyes. She puts her head down and sobs a little.

"What…"

"It's okay." I give her a small hug. "It was only a dream."

"No it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that was a memory not a dream." She shakes a little. "When I was little, someone attacked me with a bey. Since then, I haven't really wanted to beyblade. I was too scared."

"Madoka…" I hold her for a moment. "I have to go help the others." I give her the short story and she nods.

"I'll be here."

"Thanks, Madoka." I aim Aries at Hikaru.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading it. I didn't really know what to do…cause I just realized I'm kinda short on people….I will have it figured out by the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long. Hope you liked it and review please. **

** Thanks again. TTYL. **

** "Hey, I didn't get a part in it…" *pouts***

** "Nope."**

** "Why not?!" **

** "Because I was being lazy and rushed and didn't really feel like giving you a part in this."**

** "You're a meanie…"**

** "Cheshire…"**

** "Huh?"**

** "You got your part….bye now." =) **


End file.
